


Whenever You're Away From Me

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: So I've kinda started to fall in love with this verse. And then the prompt was Whenever You're Away From Me and xhorizen had a fantastic prompt. So this prompt goes with Days 2 and 4.Blaine doesn't want to be here. He just has to hold on until November, fly to New York City, and find Kurt. But in the meantime, he's gotta do whatever it takes to remain close to Kurt.





	Whenever You're Away From Me

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_It's been a month. You're probably back in Lima getting ready to graduate, maybe you're hanging out with the glee kids. I hope you're not too upset about me leaving, you know I never wanted to. Another downside to you being one year older, I guess._

 

_I'm in Utah right now. My mother boarded me on the first flight out here the minute she got me out from the hospital. Shipped me off to this camp. You'll be glad to know it's nothing like the camps we hear about in the news. There's no electroshock therapy or anything of that nature. I don't know whether to be grateful or not, because maybe if this was like the horror stories, they always end in the police rescuing everybody and then I'd be with you sooner._

 

_They don't let us send letters, don't let us have any contact with the outside world. They say it's detrimental to our "healing." That's the word they use, "healing." Like we're sick or something. It's okay, I knew that when I got here I'd be bombarded by ignorance. I wish I was with you and our friends in Ohio so bad._

 

_Happy anniversary._

_Love, Blaine._

 

_*********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_Utah is actually really pretty. They took us on a week long camp last week up in the mountains. I had never seen mountains before coming here, and the weather was fantastic. We camped by this huge lake, and they set us up in a bunch of different cabins so it wasn't even like we were sleeping on the ground. I know, you're probably saying something about how primitive it was even though we were in cabins. Or, well, you would be laughing if I could ever send these._

 

_Anyways, as gorgeous as it was, I still couldn't help but remember how your eyes would always turn the exact shade of blue the water of the lake did when the sun hit the water. God, I miss you so bad it hurts. I wonder constantly what you're doing, where you are. I wonder how your NYADA preparations are going, how you and Rachel are going to get along out there in the big city. I know you'll do fantastic, it's impossible for you not to. And you'd better be going to New York, because you better know that the minute I turn eighteen in November I'm hopping on a flight to NYC and I'm looking for you. I'll search every building if that's what it takes to find you._

 

_In the meantime, I'm stuck here. I've made a couple friends, some guys who's parents forced them here like me. Brandon is from Indiana, he's sixteen and had no idea his parents would do this to him when he came out to them. Nathan's from Minnesota, and he talks in that ridiculous Minnesotan accent that even he makes fun of himself all the time. They aren't Sam and Tina, but they'll do._

 

_I miss you,_

_Love, Blaine._

 

_**********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_I finally finished my GED today. Since my parents pulled me out of school it was pretty much like I dropped out, so me and a couple of the other guys here worked on it. The camp is pretty weird actually, they set us up in these classes, which is basically a whole bunch of the same shit we hear about the sins of being gay and how our chosen lifestyle is going to send us all to hell. Not necessarily in those words, but that's the gist of it. We also do a whole bunch of outdoor activities. We do a lot of hiking, since we're in the mountains. There's even a garage where they get us all together fixing these old cars. I always think about how you'd run circles around all of us in there, you'd be the star mechanic._

 

_It's almost August, I wonder if you're in New York yet? Maybe Burt would keep you in Ohio for as long as he could, I think he would. Your dad loves you so much. I never told you this before, but it made me jealous at first, I still get a little bit jealous if I'm being honest. I can't wait to find you again, I miss him too._

 

_Sorry this letter's so much shorter. I have to go get yelled at about being an abomination again._

_Love, Blaine._

 

_**********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_They found my stash of letters. I've been sentenced to kitchen cleanup for a month. They destroyed them right in front of me. I think that hurt almost as bad as being forced away from you, because those were the closest I could get to you in here. Anyways, I guess I have to find a new hiding space now._

 

_How's school going? Is it everything you hoped it would be? I'm sure you're the star pupil by now, it's been two weeks since you were supposed to start after all. Is Rachel bearable? I bet she's her usual mix of enduring and infuriating, especially living with her. Or maybe you guys couldn't find an apartment cheap enough and you're living in the dorms. If you are, I hope your roommate isn't too cute. You're still mine, at least, I hope you are._

 

_Every day is getting harder being here, especially knowing you're on the opposite side of the country now. I try not to act out, but sometimes I just can't bear the things they're telling us. Nathan likes to stand up with me, but we're usually the only two. I've probably cleaned more dirty dishes here than I've done in my life. But I keep thinking about you, how you'd tell me to be strong. I remember you telling me_ **courage,** _you remember? Early on in our friendship? God, that feels like a lifetime ago. You were trying to convince me to join glee club, and I'm so happy I did. You introduced me to a world I wanted to be a part of but was never brave enough to join. You're the only thing getting me through these months._

 

_I've started counting down until November 15th. Only 73 more days to go._

_Love, Blaine._

 

_********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_It's started to get colder here, I can't imagine how it'll be in New York. The mountains are absolutely breathtaking, Kurt. Once we find each other again, we have to visit them again, together. We never saw a fall like this in Ohio. The trees are turning all sorts of colors, brilliant reds and vibrant oranges, it's beautiful. Some of the higher peaks are even getting snow already. It's only October, Kurt, and there's already snow? But despite how beautiful it is here, I still count down the days. You're more breathtaking than any of these sights._

 

_Nathan and Brandon know I'm leaving as soon as I turn eighteen. I've already told the head councillor here, they can't legally keep me after I'm eighteen. No doubt my parents probably know by now too. I feel sort of bad for leaving Nathan and Brandon behind, they've become really good friends. But both of them are probably tired of me constantly talking about you._

 

_But the closer it gets to November, I can't help but wonder. Did you move on? In my good moments I don't think you did, I know you loved me as much as I loved you, even if neither of us had admitted it yet. Why was that? Why didn't one of us get the guts to say those words? When I find you, I'm going to tell you, I promise. Of course, that's if you still love me back. I hope you do, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't love me back, Kurt. I just want you to be happy, but selfishly, I want you to be happy with me._

 

_Please, tell me you're still mine? Because I'll always be yours._

_Love, Blaine._

 

_**********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_Cooper is amazing, Kurt. I went to the airport yesterday, and there he was. I had no idea that he didn't even know Mom and Dad had sent me away. Apparently, he flew back for a surprise visit last June, and when he found out they sent me away, he went ballistic. Yelled at Mom and Dad about how wrong they were, how they should be ashamed. He apologized for being so distant these past couple years, apologized for me thinking I had to hide myself from him. We were like two five year olds, just bawling in the middle of the airport._

 

_Then he flew me out to New York. That's right, I'm finally here, Kurt. Tomorrow, I'm going to start searching for a job. I have to get some money to pay for this shitty little apartment, Cooper can't pitch in too much unfortunately. But that's okay, because once I get a job I can start searching for you. I'll go to NYADA as soon as I can. I just realized, I could send you this letter if I had your address. Maybe I should send it to Burt? But I don't have your old address memorized yet, and didn't you say that once you and Finn went to college your dad and Carole were going to move out? I can't remember, it's been eight months since we last saw each other._

 

_But I'll see you soon, Kurt. I promise._

_Love, Blaine._

_**********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_Okay. Turns out New York is larger than I ever imagined. And my boss is an asshole who schedules me for practically every minute of every day. I honestly don't even know if it's even legal. But I'm searching for you as much as possible._

 

_Do you go to NYADA, Kurt? I asked around and nobody knows who I'm looking for. Please tell me you're not in Ohio still? You always said you would get out of that town as soon as you could. Please tell me you're here. New York is huge, but if I have to, I'll stop every single person on the street, I'll scream your name from the top of the Empire State Building until I find you._

 

_I promise I'll find you, Kurt. I'll always find you._

_Love, Blaine._

 

_**********_

 

_Dear Kurt,_

 

_It's February. Valentine's Day is next week. Remember our first Valentine's Day as a couple? I took you out to Breadstix and we spent the entire night surrounded by couples just like us. Somehow, despite the fact that that date was probably the most cliche date I could ever come up with, you didn't mind. You still laughed at my stupid jokes, even though we both know I've told them tons of times before. And instead of the movie we were supposed to go see, we spent the time in your car instead._

 

_God, I miss you so much. It feels like every person I think is you is just another cruel reminder of that day nearly a year ago. You keep disappearing from me over and over again, I wonder if you're looking for me too? Do you think I didn't come here? Do you think I went back to Ohio? You should know by now that I'll never go back to that state again. Well, maybe once I find you I will, after all, how will I see Burt again?_

 

_I love you, Kurt. Always and forever._

_Love, Blaine._

 


End file.
